Perfume & Shoes
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Short fiction based around Nikki Boston and Christine Mulgrew. Only five chapters. Just fluffy basically.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So originally this was going to be a one-shot, but now I've figured I'm going to have to split it into two or three chapters otherwise it'll be too long. Just a random Nikki/Christine idea! The title will make sense at the end, honest xD_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

The strident blare generated by the minute alarm clock penetrated around the bedroom hastily, rousing both women in its presence with a hostile startle. Christine groaned drowsily as she rolled onto her side and extended her slender arm, muting the buzzing alarm. "What time is it?" mumbled the brunette - still contaminated by the depths of her sleep - sprawled beside her, several limbs entwined together beneath the cotton sheets.

"Time we got up," The blonde admitted, a sad sigh escaping her dry lips.

Nikki prised her dazzling blue orbs to stay open, squinting for a short stint whilst she adjusted to the vivid sunlight, intensely lighting the room as well as casting a glisten of warmth into it's path. She tilted her right arm so she could glance at her watch, crafted from expensive white gold and a fine leather, suddenly wide awake as she distinguished the time, "We're going to be late!" She exclaimed, an impulsive urge of dynamism materialised from her sleep engulfed frame resulting in her tussling to free her own body components from the complex twists and jumbles of bed linen and her partner's body.

The brunette soon halted, minimising the sound she created from scuffling about, a prompt reaction subsequently to her delicate ears alerting her that Connor was the other side of the wooden door - he had knocked and shouted that he had made a mug of coffee for his mother. Instincts advised Nikki to leap from the bed and hide in the en suite, but a communication error between her body and brain was evident as she froze, temporarily paralysed excluding her lips that muttered expletives.

"Hide," Christine instructed, her voice nothing more than a mere whisper but plenty loud enough for Nikki to hear, "Lay down," she clarified her command and pulled the duvet over her new lover, ruffling it into various bumps so it simply looked as though it was an unmade bed; well that was the intention anyway. "Come in,"

The door opened and the blonde watched as her son walked in, handing her the roasting cup of coffee, "shouldn't you be up and dressed? You're going to be late..." He stated.

Christine exhaled a sigh, "I know, Connor. I just over slept. Go on ahead to school without me," she replied, swallowing a tiny mouthful of the beige coloured beverage. Out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted some of Nikki's clothes folded neatly on the chair alongside a bag that she had come accompanied with since her staying over was becoming a regular occurrence, she couldn't have been more relieved when Connor didn't notice, and she was surprised herself that the floor wasn't decorated with garments of clothing although some had been pushed under the bed, how she couldn't remember. But she had identified one of Nikki's favourite, soft brown ankle boots flung carelessly across the floor, her heart beating potently against her chest with nerves incase he noticed.

Connor nodded, contented with his mother's reply and disappeared out of the bedroom without saying anything more.

Nikki emerged from beneath the covers, "where's my coffee?" She pouted, the cheeky twinkle in her orbs elucidating that she was just teasing.

Christine smirked, "you'll have to wait until Connor's left,"

"Or you could just share," Nikki hinted, elongating her arm to reach for the cup.

Christine repositioned the mug out of Nikki's reach, safely placing it on her bedside cabinet.

Nikki frowned and grasped her slim fingers firmly around the feather pillow, impishly striking her partner. She couldn't suppress her exquisite grin, still with a glint of mischief as she displayed her pearly-white teeth.

"Oi," Christine laughed, clutching her palms around her own pillow and mirroring the actions Nikki had started just seconds before.

Both women continued to use each other as a target, completely losing track of time. They were definitely going to be late for work now. Nikki beamed triumphantly seven minutes later as she clasped her fingertips around the mug of coffee, Christine having finally given in. It was just as well Connor had departed considering the amount of giggling. Her smile soon upturned to a pout again, "It's cold."

Christine couldn't help but laugh, "come on, we'd better get up."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews :) and to anyone else who has read! Here's the next part, I seem to end up babbling, there was supposed to be a lot more in this update but it'll have to wait until the next chapter :D Hope you like it. Also, Nikki's deputy head in this fic, not that it's really important that you know that but hey :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Fuelled by her morning boost of caffeine, obtained from a fresh brew, scorching with evaporating steam, that appeared to have more of a positive influence than the petite quantity she had consumed shortly after stirring from her slumber, that had decreased to a temperature lower than to her taste, Nikki rushed to finish preparing for work.

The brunette tossed her tube of mascara into her unfastened, black handbag to accompany the rest of the unnecessary clutter the leather contained subsequently to coating her long, thick lashes in a rushed coat, highlighting her cornflower blue orbs that sparkled like freshly polished diamonds, followed by a cylinder of natural lip balm.

"Nik, are you ready to go?" Christine called as she collected her suit jacket that corresponded with the tailored trousers she had chosen for the day; one of the more expensive outfits she owned, very professional for her position.

Nikki glimpsed at her watch, they were unquestionably late, "Nearly!" She replied as she darted around and deposited a couple more items into her bag before rotating around on the spot and scanning the disordered bedroom for her other shoe.

When her partner didn't emerge downstairs after a few minutes, minutes that protracted to seem like so much longer, the blonde padded upstairs and into the bedroom, "Are you ready? We really need to leave now." She asserted, conscious of time and perhaps too cognisant to any other members of staff suspecting anything between the two absent colleagues.

Nikki nodded rapidly, "I don't suppose you know where my other shoe is do you?" She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip, battling the urge not to laugh at a situation that was actually quite serious.

Christine was unable to resist the stifled giggle that escaped her lips, shaking her head in reply, "No, I don't," Her brown eyes scrutinised the room vaguely.

"I've literally looked everywhere," Nikki muttered - a hyperbole - cursing her absurdity for her incapability to remember where she had carelessly abandoned her other shoe, not that she had minded at the time because she had been influenced by a combination of various alcoholic substances and the craving of sleep.

After another hazy search and still no luck in discovering Nikki's other ankle boot, and with time undoubtably against them, Christine made the only logical, temporary suggestion she could devise, "We've not got time to stop by your place, you're going to have to borrow a pair of mine for today."

Nikki nodded, faintly reluctant at the proposal but cooperating because she understood that there really wasn't another option, "what if Connor notices though?" Her older woman's son was still unaware of his mother's involvement with another female and she was certain that Connor would be able to recognise Christine's footwear especially since they were going to be an obvious contrast to her own, usual shoes.

"You don't teach him do you?" Christine endeavoured tensely.

"No," The reply was instant, much of a relief for the blonde.

"Then he'll be non the wiser." Christine reassured.

The no nonsense teacher slipped her feet into one of the only pairs of short boots Christine owned, realising that by the end of the school day her feet would be aching terribly; she rarely wore shoes that had a high, thin heel - partly because of her natural height, and partly because they hurt her feet - she was used to either flats or a low chunky heel, unfortunately her partner owned neither, so she was going to have to make do.

The two women grasped everything they would need for the day ahead and scurried out the house, getting into Christine's vehicle. The headmistress twisted the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life and soon they were accelerating down the tarmac streets of Greenock, probably exceeding the speed limits because of their hurry, and swerving to avoid deep craters in the road that had evolved from ignored potholes created from the harsh winter of constant, heavy rain.

They sped into the deserted playground, decorated with staff vehicles and pulled into the usual spot Christine always parked in, "If anyone asks we were at a meeting, and I picked you up because you phoned me to say your car had broken down." She had evidently been thinking ahead.

Nikki nodded, "okay," she fumbled with the door release before Christine interrupted her, pausing her in her tracks.

"Don't I get a kiss before we go in?" Christine smirked, aware of how unprofessional it was to consent to a public display of affection, but no one was looking and she wasn't sure she would be able to resist her beautiful lover for the entire day otherwise.

Nikki smiled and inclined forward, brushing her lips against Christine's, savouring the impulsing sensation for the last time for at least the next six hours if they were to obey by their contracts. "See you later," she grinned as she observed her girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes, twinkling with lust and life, incredibly flawless.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter, I love reading them. There will be another couple of chapters to this since I haven't used my original idea. This is just random babble, and thanks to Ciara for helping me with a certain idea in this :p hope you like it! :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 3

Skeletal but sturdy heels tapped rhythamatically as they frequently collided against the cheap and nasty, already scuffing and fraying, linoleum surface that floored the corridors. Piercing echoes, a noise of authority, penetrated through the thin walls and doors with every collide, chasing the rare silence these corridors obtained away.

Christine knocked lightly on the wooden door, painted in a dull blue paint that had chipped and flaked over time, making her presence known before strolling into the classroom, folders tucked under her arm. Really, the errand was a small task that she should have instructed her secretary to complete, after all that was Sonya's job. What she was about to ask wasn't even that important either, not like she was going to claim, but she wasn't about to miss the opportunity to see the brunette's beautiful face.

Nikki paced towards the front of her classroom, leaving the student she had just been assisting with their English work, "Miss Mulgrew, how can I help?" She inquired, perching on the edge of her polished desk crafted from pine wood. Her thick northern accent was as prominent as ever, and to Christine it felt so good to be able to hear it again; she would never get bored of that voice and accent. Ever.

Christine presented the folders that accompanied her from her office, clasping them in her elegant fingers and unable to help but smile now she was presence of her lover, "I need you to check over these folders for me," she always asked one of her deputy's to check through files before they were posted; she had the choice of Nikki or Simon - there really wasn't any contest, "I really need them back quickly, like the end of the day?" It was a hyperbole, but she didn't really care.

Nikki nodded and accepted the folders, briefly flicking through the mass of white paper, "okay," she smiled, displaying her pearly-white teeth, "I'll get it back to you as soon as possible." She placed the files on her desk, then regained her equilibrium and scanned the span of her classroom, checking that everyone was still working quietly.

"Thanks Nik, I mean Miss Boston." Christine quickly corrected herself, chewing her bottom lip as she battled to contain the laughter that developed inside her from no where. She was thankful her back was to the pupils, "I'll see you later," she said before departing the room.

The chatter started to increase subsequently to the headmistress disappearing, "Alright you lot, continue with your work. Quietly." She requested as she sat down into her office chair, focusing to concentrate on the file Christine wanted her to inspect.

* * *

Due to an unanticipated number of teachers off sick and the lack of supply teachers that had actually arrived at the school, any members of staff that had free periods had no choice but to cover some lessons. And that included Nikki. The no nonsense woman had desired to spend the afternoon finishing some outstanding paperwork, probably in her girlfriend's office. But now she had to cover an English class of seventeen and eighteen year olds.

Nikki permitted for the soft fabric of the chair to absorb her body, impatiently awaiting her class to arrive. The sooner the lesson started, the quicker it would finish. "Settle down," she requested, although it wasn't up for discussion, it was an urgent requirement. Then proceeding to read the register, hovering over the name 'Connor Mulgrew'. She was still wearing his mother's shoes; now she was going to have to be extra vigilant if she was to succeed in keeping their secret relationship private and confidential. She recovered her balance reluctantly, conscious of the footwear that in all honesty was the reason her feet were aching acutely. The brunette progressed to hand out the current book they were studying as well as the worksheet.

For a second time that day, Christine ambled the vacant corridors, basking the luscious silence, her destination Nikki Boston's classroom. Her thoughts resembled her partner's, unbeknown to either of them, but she had also hoped to devote her afternoon to being in her company, so was disillusioned when she discovered that she was teaching.

She tapped on the door, clasping her fingers around the metal door handle - a contrast in temperature compared to the palm oh her hand - and pushed the door open, just enough to appear round the corner. She was positive her heart skipped a couple of beats when her intense orbs caught a glimpse of Connor as she recalled the events of the morning, "Can I have a word outside, please?" She asked, struggling to speak as her breathe caught in the back of her throat.

Nikki nodded, an adequate reply. Then she diverted her attention back to her class momentarily, "I'll be back in a minute, keep the noise level down and continue with your work please." She instructed and followed Christine into the corridor.

"Did you volunteer to cover that class?" Christine queried, anxious that Connor would suspect something. He couldn't suspect something. She wasn't ready to confide in him about her latest partner.

"No," Nikki was swift to defend herself, "Sonya sorted the rota - I just went where I was told."

Christine cursed beneath her breath for not checking when Sonya had endeavoured to see if it was okay, "Do you think he's noticed your shoes?" She was zealous for any details.

"I don't know," Nikki admitted truthfully, "I haven't heard him say anything to Imogen or anyone if that's what you mean..." Connor had noticed that her footwear was different to her usual choice, only because she wasn't walking with as much ease. He had thought they looked similar yo a pair his mum owned but thought nothing more of it.

Christine nodded, leaning against the white painted windowsill, inhaling a deep breath to calm her faintly erratic breathing.

"What did you want to ask me?" Nikki asked, conscious that she had left her class unattended. They were old enough to be responsible, but they were all bound to take advantage of having no teacher. That's what teens did.

She paused, it had totally slipped the blonde's mind what the original reason was for her interrupting Nikki's lesson. It was something she tried to avoid as it wasn't very professional. Despite their personal involvement, at work she was more than aware that Nikki was extremely professional and strictly career orientated at work. She thought quickly, babbling the most irrelevant and stupid question she could think of in her state of panic, "Well there's a spider on the ceiling of my office, and I can't reach it. Sonya's petrified of them as well."

Nikki couldn't decide whether to frown or laugh at such a sincere, immaterial request, "Christine, I'm teaching. Can't it wait?"

Christine shook her head sheepishly, "Nik...you know I don't like them. It won't take you five minutes, please?" She was practically pleading. At least her ability to act made it a little more believable.

"What about my class?" Nikki wasn't often unprofessional. That class was her responsibility for the hour, should anything go wrong then she would have to accept the consequences.

Christine wasn't normally this lapse about this sort of thing, "You'll only be five minutes, it'll be fine. Come on."

Nikki followed hesitantly and was less than impressed to see that the spider that was creating such a problem was tiny, "It's tiny, Christine. It's more scared of you than you are of it." She shook her head in dismay, but a soft laugh escaped her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Here's the next part, hope you like it! _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 4

"Special delivery," Sonya smiled in her usual chirpy tone, hinted with the giggles that riddled her personality, floundering into Christine's office bearing a vast posy of an assortment of fresh and lively flora. Warming reds, subtle pinks, intense oranges and vivid yellows combined with lavish altering shades of greens. Ocean turquoise ribbons, so silky, adorned the bouquet that a talented florist had evidently consumed time crafting. "If I didn't know any better then I'd say someone has a secret admirer, either that or you've pulled someone who's definitely a keeper!" She beamed.

A faint frown engulfed Christine's contours as she wondered how an earth Sonya actually succeeded in remaining balanced on the ridiculous heels. She regained her equilibrium, striding a couple of paces to meet Sonya and accept the bunch of flowers, "Thanks..." She said sincerely, positioning them on the edge of her messy desk. Her orbs scanned the label that simply read 'Love from you know who. Xxxx' scribbled in a swirly scrawl. A grin was desperate to dance it's way onto her features, perhaps a cheeky smirk. But she resisted. She knew exactly who they were from. Nikki. She was astonished that she had been sent them after they had both agreed to be strictly professional. The brunette had obviously been unable to refrain.

"Well, who are they from then?" Sonya's levels of enthusiasm were zealous, inquisitive but mainly seeking for the latest gossip.

"No one," Christine dismissed the question, hoping that her secretary would understand the unnoticeable request.

"You must know," Sonya pried, totally missing the fact that the headmistress was wanting her to leave.

Christine sighed, rotating round in her chunky heels, "Haven't you got some files to sort or something?" She instructed, her manner harder and harsher than she had intended.

A little taken back, Sonya retreated to the other part of the office, busying herself with her endless list of jobs she had to complete. She was more than pleased when a distraction arrived; observing the painted door that was situated directly opposite her desk fly open. And in entered Nikki, a collection of files propped under her right arm, her left hand tucked into the tight pocket of her smart jeans. "Is Christine in there?" She inquired, ambling towards the second door.

"Yeah, but she's in a right mood, don't know what's up with her." Sonya warned as she happily consumed another mouthful of the digestive biscuit she was munching on, propped between two of her manicured fingernails.

Nikki simply nodded, acknowledging what Sonya had said, "I'll take my chances," she shrugged, tapping on the door to announce her presence and walking in. A soft smile highlighted her lips as her cornflower blue orbs fixated on the spray of flowers. She closed the door before she spoke, basking the comfortable silence excluding her minimal movements and the sound of Christine's parker pen scraping against the thin, white paper. "I've checked these files you wanted me to." She smiled, depositing them on the desk.

"Thanks," The blonde smiled warmly, dropping her pen to lay besides the paper she was writing on, "and thank you for those," she gestured to the array of flora.

"You're welcome," Nikki beamed, "I thought you could do with something to brighten your office up," she smirked.

They continued to engage in a pleasant conversation, thankful that the school day was nearly over. In a short period of time - minutes - they would no longer have to obey by their contracts.

Christine observed as Sonya collected her handbag and toddled out; she was finished for the day. Satisfied that there was no one listening in on their conversation, the headmistress spoke again, "I thought we were keeping it strictly professional?" She raised her eye brow.

Nikki shrugged and just winked, striding across to the door again.

"Nik..." Christine grasped her partner's attention again, waiting for the subtle nod before resuming her sentence, "Connor's going to Imogen's tonight, maybe we could go back to mine and I'll get some overnight stuff. And we'll find your other shoe. Then we could go to yours?" She suggested with a soft laugh as she recalled the mayhem of that morning when Nikki stressed about not being able to locate her other shoe, and it was a rare occasion that she was free from the duties as a mother to be at home with her son so no questions were asked.

A tender laugh escaped the brunette's lips, "Yeah, okay. I'll just go get my bag."

* * *

Connor had changed his plans; instead of tonight, he was going to Imogen's tomorrow night now. Subsequently to his lesson ending, like the rest of his year, he headed home, taking full advantage of the free slots they received at the end of some days. He treaded up the stairs and into his room where he abandoned his shoes and school bag. He then proceeded to complete his chores for that day which involved changing the bedding on his bed. Subsequently to finishing that, he collected the linen sheets he had just removed and a few other items of laundry and headed to the bathroom where he would deposit them in the white, woven basket.

He paused after lifting the lid to the basket. An abnormal item appeared to have established itself in the laundry basket. A shoe. He removed the shoe from the textured basket; a pale brown suede, velvety to touch, and with a suitable sized, sturdy heel, definitely decent quality. He was bemused to how it had ended up there. It was peculiar location. Automatically, he presumed it was Christine's - he had no reason not to - and figured his mother was cracking up. That was the only explanation. Christine had in fact been the one to situate it there after far too many alcoholic beverages; it wasn't intentionally, she was hiding it, a long with several other garments that strayed the landing, so Connor wouldn't discover them.

He shoved his washing in the laundry basket and clutched the shoe again, deciding to return it to his mother's room to save her the hassle of looking for it. Connor spotted the other shoe that corresponded and placed them together, vaguely bewildered to the amount of clutter in the room. It was usually so clean and spotless. There were clothes strewn everywhere. He didn't pay much attention though. Whilst he was in there, he decided to gather the dirty mugs so he could go load the dishwasher. As he raised the cups off the bedside cabinet, he perceived a bottle of perfume. The bottle was dainty, fancily carved out of crystal glass. But it wasn't his mother's. His mother only ever wore DKNY, she had done for years. And the bottles all resembled apples, apparently, he couldn't see the relation personally. He sniffed the half empty bottle; he definitely couldn't memorise ever recognising that scent. Gucci was a perfume Christine hadn't worn.

Connor pirouetted round and observed the clothes more closely. They were familiar. And he was positive that the distinctive shirt on the back of the chair had been attired by Nikki. The ankle boots; Miss Boston often wore them. The shoes Nikki wore today; they had a similar appearance to his Mum's, they probably were hers. The perfume probably belonged to her too. Questions whizzed around in his head. He couldn't wait for Christine to arrive home.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I've re wrote this chapter, and re wrote it several times. Still not completely happy with it but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer for an update. This is the final chapter. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 5

The two females emerged from Christine's vehicle, slamming the doors shut subsequently to gathering their bags and folders. Their conversation was soon resumed, simply enjoying one another's company, nattering and laughing with content. The blonde approached her front door first, Nikki in close pursuit, their shoes crunching against the loose gravel that had entered the drive. She slotted her key into the door, frowning faintly as she was unable to twist the key. Reaching up with her hand, she pushed the handle, and the door opened. "I'm sure I locked this this morning." She stated, attempting to recall whether she actually had or not.

Nikki thought back to that morning before inputing what she could, or rather couldn't, remember, "I'm not sure," she shrugged, "We were in a rush this morning..."

Christine shrugged and dismissed the subject, entering her house and recommencing the conversation they were engaged in as Nikki followed her in.

Connor was perched on the leather sofa, having witnessed his mother surface from her car with Miss Boston, he waited quietly in the lounge knowing it would only be a matter of time before the two women ventured into the cosiness and relaxed atmosphere that the living room provided.

The blonde flicked the kettle on as she passed through the kitchen, then proceeding to amble into the lounge, her lover still pursuing her footsteps. Her cheerful smile rapidly plummeted to a frown, a state of shock and panic as her luscious orbs observed Connor. She had to think quickly, cover up for the real reason that Nikki Boston was with her. Nikki was about to query if Christine was okay or not when she suddenly paused beside the headmistress, understanding the hasty change in personality. The mood in the room was uncomfortable, definitely an icy edge as everyone basked the silence for a moment.

"I thought you were going to Imogen's?" Christine spoke first, her voice wavering and varying in pitch despite her best attempts to sound natural. Her eyes flickered around, searching for something to draw her attention so she didn't have to direct her gaze to her son.

"I was but there's been a change of plan," Connor simply replied, remaining to see if Christine would explain why Nikki was present.

Christine nodded, satisfied with his response, "Oh okay. Miss Boston's just here to help me with some admin work." She decided that was the most logical and believable excuse.

Connor's eyebrow puckered, "Really?" He wasn't convinced although the blonde was a moderate liar.

She frowned at her response being questioned, "Yes." The one word response was sharp, perhaps too sharp.

"I'd prefer it if you were just bluntly truthful with me." Connor stated as he regained his footing; standing up provided more strength and a hidden drive for her to be honest with him.

"I-I am," Christine was appalled, stuttering over such an easy sentence. Definitely not assuring.

"Look Mum, I know." Connor figured that the only way he was going to discover the truth was if he confronted her, "I know about you and Miss Boston. She's wearing your shoes." He gestured to her feet, "and I found her ankle boot in the laundry basket - dare I even ask how that got there?" To this, Nikki was unable to restrict her chortle as she learned where her shoe had mysteriously disappeared to, "I went to put the shoe back in your room and I saw her perfume and all her other things all over the place...it's so obvious."

Christine chewed intensely on her bottom lip, astonished to ascertain how noticeable everything that she wanted to keep a secret was. She glanced at Nikki briefly, able to concentrate on the loving support displaying in her dazzling orbs momentarily. She inhaled a quick breath, "Miss Boston and I are seeing each other," she murmured, bravery outstanding.

Connor nodded, "Why couldn't you be truthful with me in the first place? Are you ashamed or something?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry," Christine sighed as she raked her slender fingers through her hair, the brunette entwining her hand in her free palm and squeezing reassuring, showing a silent for of support to which she was immensely thankful of, "I just didn't know how you would react...I was going to tell you in my own time."

"All I want is for you to be honest with me. I'm happy that you're happy. It doesn't bother me who you're with as long as long as you are." Connor said.

"Okay, well I'm going to Nikki's tonight," Christine said, twisting to look at Nikki.

* * *

"Can we drop the Miss Boston please?" Nikki requested once they were upstairs, a subtle smirk dancing upon her lips as she rolled her cornflower blue eyes at the chosen professional term of address.

Christine laughed softly at the groan in her partner's tone, "Of course, sorry."

Nikki brushed her lips against Christine's, almost teasingly, "And my shoe in the laundry basket - seriously, of all the places," the obscure location made her giggle repeatedly.

"I have no idea how that happened," Christine laughed, her response honest; she really had no idea.

"If you say so," The brunette teased, certain that Christine had been the most tipsy last night. She was aware of her limit and stuck to it because of it being a work night.

Christine kissed Nikki gently, "do you think Connor's okay about us?" She asked anxiously, her mind still remaining concerned about her son's reaction.

"It was awkward," Nikki admitted, "but he seems okay with it. I guess time will tell," she spoke softly, her northern accent floating in the air.

Christine nodded, rotating round to start collecting some clothes to accompany her to Nikki's for the night. Nikki watched her for a moment, before contently wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. She had learnt that one of Christine's weakness's was just how ticklish she was, and she soon obtained her attention again. The headmistress pirouetted around in her embrace, fidgeting slightly as Nikki purposely tickled her, "Nikstar," she grumbled with a pout.

"Yes Chrissiepops?" Nikki smirked, her orbs bubbling with lust and a cheeky glint. Their unique nicknames for each other had been acquires one evening whilst they were both intoxicated, and if they were quite honest, they had both become rather fond of them. Before she had the opportunity to reply, Nikki pressed her lips against Christine's and guided her towards the double bed.

Christine laughed tenderly, settling in Nikki's arms. Sometimes, there were some perks to being shorter than Nikki, although there had been many a time she had tried to argue that she was taller. "You know, sometimes Nikstar, you can be really annoying." She joked. Nikki often distracted her whenever she attempted to do something constructive.


End file.
